<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamdragon Drabbles (Dark Rider AU) by JadeDragon18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322706">Dreamdragon Drabbles (Dark Rider AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18'>JadeDragon18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of the drabbles I've written so far for Azalea's adventures (Dark Rider AU only.)</p><p>Please keep in mind this will include spoilers for any future full fics of her story. Also many of these drabbles will likely make up any future story but others may be retconned/completely rewritten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tear, Bad End & Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the pain momentarily subsided Az stood up right again, still heaving for breath. She felt so incredibly hot all over and her head ached horribly. It wasn’t until she heard Eversong’s shrill whinny that she spun around and saw Rhiannon’s lariat around his neck. She stared in horror as he calmed and stopped fighting almost immediately. She rushed forward but froze and screamed as she found her hands were bright red scaly claws.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it she was suddenly dowsed in freezing water and the druids had rushed in to bind her. By the time she finally realized what had happened, recovering from the shock and shivering like a leaf in the wind as Eversong was almost out of sight. She screamed and kicked, legs transforming to match her arms and breaking her boots apart. Claws scraped across robes and some of the druids swore as she drew blood. Az struggled as hard as she could but chains bound her tight and all she could do was scream her voice out as they were separated and dragged away.</p><hr/><p>She could no longer tell when she was awake or asleep, everything was cold and dark. Her icy wet hair clung to her head just as the rest of her clothes, leaving her a shivering mess upon the cobblestone floor. Clutching her legs tight Az kept trying to block it all out but memories kept flooding back.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Eversong succumbing to Rhiannon’s lariat, the way the druids attacked first and doused her in freezing water to extinguish her powers. The shock alone was enough to paralyze her and allow them to bind her in chains. Azalea shouted at them, thinking they had lost their minds but stone cold stares or avoiding glances was all she got in return. Then the red hot tears streamed down her cheeks, sizzling against the water coating her skin. Everything hurt, the ice, the chains, the betrayal… but nothing hurt more than losing Eversong. She screamed and fought, the icy water doing little to stop her hair from combusting again. Az felt something trying to push out of her body, her nails grew sharp and she kicked out with new longer and more powerful legs. She watched as her other half was dragged away, his cries piercing her heart worse than any weapon. She knew they wouldn’t hurt him, not physically but she feared for his mind, for their connection.</p><p> </p><p>Now Azalea sat nearly numb in a cell she was sure only her captors knew of. Lisa wouldn’t find her this time and even if she could she hoped her love wouldn’t. She couldn’t bear losing Lisa as well, knowing she too would be rotting away for the “safety” of the rest of the world. Or worse. Tears fell down her frozen cheeks as she felt the last of the fire within dying out. Maybe they would be better off without her, maybe the druids were right, maybe, maybe she was a danger to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>After all… she didn’t belong here.</p><hr/><p>A scream pierced the quiet northern village, echoing up from the deepest depths all the way to the surface. Birds rose up in a fluttering panic as universal chills ran down the inhabitants’ spines. Even when it stopped it would start up again until its creator grew hoarse, only able to break down into a series of dry heaving sobs.</p><p> </p><p>The last flickering embers died out that night as Azalea sat in a shivering huddled mess upon her ragged old cot. He was gone and she was now truly alone with only the demon haunting her mind to keep her company. The druids grew concerned as their prisoner seemed to be giving up, refusing to eat or drink unless assisted. Her eyes were practically lifeless as she stared ahead, unsettling the guards despite the fact her gaze didn’t follow them.</p><p> </p><p>Many refused to remain around her or even the cell that hosted her as morale dropped like a stone in the ocean. A miasma of despair fell over Valedale as the weeks passed, growing only more dense as winter approached.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Visitors & Nightmares, Escape, Reset and Wildfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something was trying to pull her consciousness from the white noise it was now calling home. Azalea’s mind felt like it was being poked and prodded, as though they were trying to make her think and respond. Her skin twitched as her sluggish thoughts tried to register the response from the pair standing before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man they did a number on her, she’s hardly there...” Sabine muttered as she kneeled before the bed. Her partner said nothing, staring coldly down at the limp figure. “And he thinks she’ll be helpful? Even if she has Aideen or… is her I suppose, we don’t really have much to work with here.” She sighed and stood back up. “I’m not carrying a limp noodle out of here, she’ll just be dead weight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katja rolled her eyes. “Let me try something.” She pushed Sabine aside and knelt down before the half comatose figure. Lifting a thin hand up she lightly placed her palm flat against Azalea’s cold forehead. She closed her own piercing blue eyes and focused her magic. The young woman’s dull green eyes slowly shut as Katja began to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fog slowly dispersed and Azalea found herself floating in the the void again. She whirled around, frantically looking for Aideen’s golden form to be coming for her but she was alone. Oh so alone. It almost terrified her more than the goddess screaming at her and she tried to move but suddenly felt stuck in place. She jerked her arms and willed her body to move but all she could see now was what was in front of her. A world materialized around her, it looked like Aideen’s Plaza but it felt strange. It was completely empty and she was perched high up, looking out in the direction of where the tram stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Azzy realized why she couldn’t move and she wanted to scream and cry but she was trapped. As tears slid down her metallic cheeks she watched as a young woman walked out of a back alley, a far too wide grin on her cheeks. She was the splitting image of what Azalea imagined Aideen would look like and she begged with her eyes for freedom. The woman bowed insultingly low, grinning darkly before she walked past the fountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azzy shut her eyes tightly, trying to curl in deeper upon herself to escape these new nightmares but the feeling of thin hands rooting around in her brain returned. More tears gathered before falling, freezing in their tracks and prickling her skin. Opening her eyes again she found herself somewhere deep in Dino Valley. Shivered desperately, Azalea felt colder than ever before in her life. She tracked her way through the snow, glancing back to see footprints wholly unlike her own. They were large and reminded her of a small dinosaur with three front facing toes and a back claw. No matter where she set her foot down the clawed footprint appeared instead. She began running, afraid of what was happening to her and cried out for her horse’s name. His name… the clouds of breath rose from her mouth but the sounds made no sense. Her panic rose as she realized she couldn’t remember his name and his face was fading. She tripped and stumbled in the thick snow, whimpering and begging for him to come back. Azalea curled up tighter, clutching her hair as she willed herself to remember. You should never be able to forget your other half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of a red hot iron pierced her heart and she screamed, tearing at her hair as the pain and anger and loss overwhelmed her. She felt heat prickle at the back of her neck and a soft nicker called her complete attention. Azalea stumbled to her feet in the snow, feeling warmth growing as a torrent of memories were unleashed. The icy trails across her face melted as boiling tears chased them away and she took off running with purpose. The oh so familiar sound of a horse grew louder but also more desperate. She cried out, begging for him to be okay, she was coming for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she reached the edge of the snow a piercing cry filled her ears and rickoched in her head. He was gone, he was gone and there was no knowing if he would ever come back. The fire in her heart burned with the heat of the sun as she screamed in anguish and anger, burning away all ice and life around her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sudden scream made both jump but the spark of fire forced them to stumble back. Katja fell completely from where she had been kneeling, landing hard against the cobblestone. Sabine stumbled back against the matching dreary wall. As soon it had appeared the fire was gone in a flash, leaving the riders seeing spots. After they were back on their feet the screaming had ceased and furious green eyes glared at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess that worked...” Sabine mumbled before the sound of footsteps in the corridor made her blood run cold. They hadn’t really planned on being discovered but at least their charge was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katja let out a frustrated sigh and looked back over to Azalea with her bright orange hair. “We’re getting you out of here, can you stand?” She held a hand out, her icy cold skin making the prisoner flinch but she took it regardless. Azalea’s legs wobbled but with a more confident step forward she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, I want as few druids as possible on us if we’re down to fighting.” Sabine led the charge out, tugging her hood back up as Katja followed and practically dragged their newly freed companion out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Katja’s words echoed in Azalea’s ears as she stared blankly at the village. A village of murderers. She could feel that sensation from earlier, that uncontrollable power raging within her and the nape of her neck grew warm. She barely saw the two dark riders edging away from her out of the corner of her eye and how they were now bathed in a warm flickering light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a step forward out of their hiding spot, glaring at the panicking village and how druids ran to and fro. They cared not for her safety, her feelings, her soulmate. They only cared for their precious goddess and her own horse while she was a mere obstacle between them. They sacrificed Eversong’s life to free Aideen and Nimbus and they would pay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea’s rage consumed her and with flames held tightly in her fists she threw herself at the village, burning and wiping out all who stood against her. It all came to an abrupt halt as one of the druids caught her from behind, the pain shooting through her as she looked down at the bloody sword that had made its home in her chest. Her flames flickered out and darkness creeped at her vision as she saw a remaining figure approach. Her long strawberry blonde hair ran down her shoulders and her face was filled with sorrow. The elder woman’s words fell on deaf ears, only the faint image of her lips in the shape of an apology was all Azalea could make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light flooded her eyes as she awoke with a scream, panting and gasping for breath. The damp dark dungeon filled her vision and she looked over to the dark riders who had fallen away from her. The rage within was momentarily damped as Azalea felt immense confusion at being returned to this moment. Was it real? Was she in some kind of purgatory? She didn’t have long to think about it before Katja dragged her to her feet and they took off once more into the labyrinthian expanse of the druids’ dungeons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea lost count of how many times she died but each time was different and she could never get used to the pain. It didn’t take her long to realize the gift she had been given and cared not to question what kept bringing her back. She had revenge to complete and a new idea had been sparked in her mind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sound of crackling fire roared through the forest as it slowly made its way out of the secluded village. By the time a proper team could be established over half of the Hollow Woods had been lost. The fire was quickly spreading across the mountainside and would soon threaten to engulf Firgrove as well as Everwind Fields.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three young women had retreated to a safe distance and with her revenge sated the burning hair finally died out and Azalea nearly collapsed onto the ground. Her mind began to catch up with everything and the consequences behind her actions hit her like a truck. She heaved over, releasing bile onto the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks. The smell of burning flesh filled her senses over the charred foliage and she choked from the disgust and intense hatred of her actions. Azalea sobbed and stumbled backwards, fainting into Sabine’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I thought that was going so well...” the black haired rider grumbled, hoisting the not at all lightweight woman up to better drag her over to her pawing horse. Finally Sabine got her up and over behind the saddle before she swung herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katja snorted and mounted her own steed, glancing back over at their charge. “Well at least if she’s going to be out then we won’t have to deal with her asking questions.” She turned her horse back in the direction of a clear path out of the burning forest. “Or having panic attacks. Do you really want a hyperventilating walking fire hazard on your hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine smirked and shook her head, carefully leading the way back to their ticket home. “No but maybe we can dump her on Darko when we get back. I’m sure she won’t be in a much better condition when she wakes up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awakening & A Simple Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft groan escaped her lips, her head pounded with a powerful migraine as she rolled over on what felt like an old cot. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she feared she was back in the druid jail and her eyes flung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally! I thought you were gonna be out for goo-UGH.” A powerful kick to the stomach sent Darko flying across the small room, his head hitting the opposite wall hard and his cane clattering to the floor. Azalea was on her feet as fast as she could, green eyes glaring at him as she watched him. Her head pounded and her legs shook, she knew she was in no condition to fight but her body was pumping with adrenaline to keep her alive. Across from her Darko groaned and rubbed the back of his head before opening his eyes to look at the furious young woman. “Fuck, was that really necessary?” Slowly he made to stand and she grabbed for his cane, holding it up with shaking hands ready to bash his skull in. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he backed up against the wall, hands up as he watched her carefully. “Look, I’m not gonna do shit to you, I swear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why the fuck did you guys kidnap me and put me in this room?” Azalea’s tone was dangerous, she could feel that prickle of heat at the back of her neck but she willed herself to stay in control. “I’m not stupid, I can recognize this is the oil rig.” she gestured with the cane at the metallic walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay first of all, we didn’t kidnap you.” He edged his way towards the door, not really wanting to be without an escape route in case she started flinging fire at him or something. “Kat and Sabine saved you okay? I mean unless you want us to drop you back off in the druids’ hands...” The way her expression dropped from hard anger to genuine fear for a split second made a cocky grin cross his lips again. “Exactly, so I’d suggest you give me my cane back and we talk about this, like civilized people...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea continued to glare at him but she moved back to slowly sit on the bed, cane across her lap in a death grip. “How about I keep the cane for now and you tell me exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dark riders want me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wiped the grin off the lanky man’s face and he let out a frustrated grunt. “Fine. But I’m not leaving without it. Look, the boss-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Sands?” Az’s frown deepened, brows knitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now don’t interrupt me, it's rude. Sheesh.” Darko ignored the eye roll and continued. “Sands wants you to work for Dark Core.” He held a finger up when Az opened her mouth to say something else. “Just let me finish and I’ll leave you alone. He has a pretty good offer for you and if you accept you’ll be taken care of.” He paused as her expression grew dark. “I mean as in you’ll have a nice place to live and shit, jeeze! You’re too valuable to the company and the riders anyways.” He waved a hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine. Let’s say I was interested then… what does this offer entail?” Az sat up straighter, fingers tapping along the length of the cane. She could vaguely sense magic sealed within but she had no skill in discerning what it was or could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darko sighed and waved his hand in the air. “Just about anything you want… you’ll get your own place to stay, whatever food you want, supplied anything you desire, ect. I mean you’ll have to be pretty incognito outside the rig but if you want the newest console we’ll have you covered.” He grinned, obviously pulling from his own experiences. “Hell, we’ll even train you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… I mean the only thing I really want is Eversong back but… fine.” Az didn’t look impressed, her suspicions growing. “So what’s the catch? He expects something of me and I’m not going to like it right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darko glanced off to the side, gears turning in his mind as to how to phrase it. “Kind of…? Uh, he wants to… fill in the blanks on the team I guess. I mean I’m obviously the brains...” That earned a snort from Az and he glared at her before continuing. “We have Katja, Jessica and Sabine… Justin didn’t pan out too well in the end.” He sneered, earning a hard look in return. “So we kind of need someone who’s willing to… well… get their hands dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea stood up, clutching the cane ready to swing. “What are you implying…?” her voice grew dangerously low again, nearly a growl rising in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, I’m just going off what Kat and Sabine told me!” he raised his hands up again, inching further towards the door. “Look we need an assassin, someone who’s effective and they said you did a pretty good job in Valedale-” he ducked, barely dodging the wide swing of the cane and scrambled towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE FUCK YOU TRYING TO SAY?! YOU THINK I LIKE KILLING PEOPLE?!” Az screamed at him, hair nearly flaring up into flames as she followed after him. The blind rage returned and she swung again at his retreating form. However following everything she was too weak to stop Darko from grabbing the cane and stealing it back. She practically snarled as she leapt at him, slamming a fist straight into his face and a crunch sounded in her ears. She stumbled back, eyes wide as she stared at the blood that began flowing from his broken nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARGH, fuck you, you crazy bitch!” He howled in pain, nearly dropping his cane before he ripped the door open. “You’ll never find your stupid horse without us!” He shouted back before slamming it behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea fell back onto the cot, looking at her bloody fist as Darko’s words echoed in her head. “Is that all I’m good for now? Violence? Assassination?” Tears pricked at her eyes and she curled up into herself. She sat in silence for some time, mulling over everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s worth it for Eversong...” she whispered into her knees, fresh tears falling onto her dirt and ash covered jeans.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A loud banging on the door to her room woke Az with a start. She sighs and rubs her still pounding head. “Come in!” She shouts, voice full of irritation as she glares at the loud squeaking door. A tall silver haired man steps in a far too wide grin, the way he looks at her sends a chill down her spine. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner time dear!” He sets the metal tray down on the table beside her cot, still grinning. The meal is simple but surprisingly tasty looking. Spaghetti, some bread sticks… she didn’t really expect there to be anything decent on this hunk of junk oil rig. She stared at it for a moment, feeling her stomach gurgle before she glanced back at the uninvited guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna watch me eat or something?” She grumbled, picking up the plastic fork on the tray and glaring at him. His smirk only irritates her further and she feels the old anger bubbling up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh just for a bit, by the way the name’s Laverne.” He leaned against the door, arms crossed. Azalea immediately didn’t like the look of him, his wide open glass eye felt like it was boring into her and his grin was equally unsettling. “So you did a number on Darko, eh? I suppose he probably had it coming though...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az’s stomach dropped along with her fork and she looked away. The horrible crunch of Darko’s nose breaking echoing in her ears again and she swallowed. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She muttered, carefully picking the fork back up. The gnawing hunger in her stomach nearly dissipating completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that… imagine if you put that to use!” His grin spread wider as she glared at him. “If you did a good enough job maybe Curator Sands would be willing to help you find your pretty little horsie.” His lips curled up into a nasty knowing sneer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I would believe that...” Az growled, stabbing her meal with the fork and refusing to eat in Larverne’s presence. She crossed her arms and watched him carefully. “Why the hell would Dark Core want me working for them? People know me after all...” Her brows knitted and she tried to smirk back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course they do, but I’m sure you’re a smart girl, you’ll find a way around being discovered.” He tilted his head, glass eye still wide open. “And regardless I doubt your reputation is as good as you think. After all… you did burn down all of Valedale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea swallowed, feeling sick and grateful she didn’t attempt to eat. “They don’t know it was me.” She tried to argue, her voice coming out more uncertain than she would have liked. Her hands gripped her arms tightly as she tried not to think about burning flesh and trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, you have no idea...” his grin grew unnaturally wide. “Why would anyone out there want you back after that? At least with us we already know your dirty little secret and accept you for who you are.” He stood back up, crossing the room in hardly a few strides to lean down against the table. “And best of all… you can have your little horse back good as new if you just do your job. We know how your bonds work… after all the dark riders aren’t all that different.” He poked her on the nose, laughing before he let himself out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in silence after the heavy door slammed shut, her mind trying to process what just happened. She stared down at the spaghetti before her, somehow it felt like less of a mess than her thoughts. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Dark Horse of a Different Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be an average scouting mission; there had been reports of Pandoric activity up by North Link and given her history working with the druids it made the most sense to send her. Az warily wandered the wooded area just beyond the pass and left her hand hovering over one of her throwing knives. Her other hand held the small device she was supposed to use for detecting the unique radiation the rifts often gave off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being on edge throughout most of the night it was right when Az was beginning to let her guard down at she heard a snapping noise of brush behind her. Whirling around she had her knife drawn and ready to throw but was met with pure darkness. She dipped behind a tree, keen eyes scanning the woods surrounding her for threats. She internally cursed the timing of her mission as the new moon left even less light filtering past the tall pines to the valley’s floor than usual. Suddenly she felt the device still in her hand begin vibrating as it responded to abnormal energy readings. She held stock still as she heard a soft snorting and sniffing noise behind her, one that was all too familiar. Soon it was replaced with the sound of her bag falling over and she turned her head to see a tall elegant horse with a coat like the night sky less than a dozen feet away. Slowly she began to turn her body, still clutching the knife but trying to make herself look as least threatening as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horse, seemingly a mare as best as Az could tell in the darkness practically glowed with a mane and tail that shimmered with dull embers and hooves that blended in with the night surrounding them. She was breathtaking and her eyes were like softly glowing embers that had now trained themselves on the dark rider. Lifting her head she pinned her ears back and immediately stepped backwards. It was nearly impossible to not notice the limp in her step as the mare huffed angrily at the close proximity of the human before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey… it’s okay, I’m not gonna do anything to ya...” Az spoke softly, earning a curious flick of an ear catching her words as the mare backed a little further away. Az took a step forward and the mare took yet another step away. Az slowly crouched, tucking her blade back away and turning the device off before she moved to her bag. Her eyes never left the stunning starry horse before her as she rooted around for what she knew the mare must have been attracted to. She produced a bright red apple that glistened even in the minimal light of the night. Immediately the wary mare’s ears flicked forward in interest and she pawed lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az held perfectly still, the apple nestled in the palm of her outstretched hand. Despite her own numbness she felt pain and terror practically radiating off this poor horse. Another few steps forward and the dark muzzle brushed against the apple, sniffing it as those bright fiery eyes stared back at her. A primordial part of the dark rider reached out to the fearful equine as she soaked in the mare’s fears. Tears pricked at her eyes before they began streaming down her cheeks and the pair shared a shudder. The stars across the mare’s coat rippled before slowly her muscles relaxed and she took a bite of the succulent fruit offered to her. Another step forward and she stood with her neck barely outstretched. Az slowly lifted her free hand as the mare ate the last scrap of apple and brushed her fingers gingerly against the midnight hair on the mare’s cheek. She seemed to calm and to Az’s surprise even leaned into the rider’s touch slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something felt different, this wasn’t like what she shared with Eversong so long ago that it felt like a different life. Yet she knew the feelings flooding her were not her own. There was a pure terror about this mare that came from deep seated trauma induced by humans. Fresh tears fell to the grassy floor beneath them and Az lifted her other hand to gently stroke the mare’s face as comfortingly as she could. This earned her a soft snort and slowly she watched as the tense muscles beneath the starry coat began to unwind and relax at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea lost track of time and it wasn’t until the sun hit her face and her phone in her jacket vibrated enough to wake her that she realized she had fallen asleep beside the strange mare. She looked at the missed call, finding several from earlier in the morning and sighed before dialing a number she knew by heart. In her lap lay the mare’s head as she slept peacefully, laying down to get off her injured limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AZALEA WHERE ARE YOU?!” The dark rider had to pull the phone from her ear and winced, eyes glancing down to slumbering mare whose ears shifted in response but seemed content to remain laying down. Sighing she waited until the voice on the other line had calmed before speaking. “Still at Northlink, hey I got a uh… situation here-” she paused and waited out the telling off she received for not getting back sooner. “Yes, yes I know but look, Sands isn’t gonna do shit at this point okay? I got my readings, you won’t believe what was causing it.” She chuckled and explained the strange mare she found. “By the way she’s mine before you guys start trying anything. You owe me that, got it?” She smirked darkly at the huffy voice on the other line but grinned as she got the answer she was looking for. “Look… no look, seriously, if you want someone to study her let me do it okay? She’s got… something going on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az looked down at the mare, concern etched in her features for the first time in a long while. It was then that she zoned out slightly and realized that the starry midnight coat and fiery mane the mare had was gone, replaced by a dull and dirty brown coat. It reminded her of cinders after a forest fire. She swallowed and ran her hand over the mare’s neck, watching as an amber eye opened to stare up at her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Creature Comforts & Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Az’s head bobbed to the beat as she sat at her desk, lost in her own world while she worked away on her laptop filling out a report. She leaned back as the chorus started and sung to herself. “Zig, zag! We stay off track, biting our tongues!” She kept going until a laugh behind her made her turn with a knife in hand before she relaxed. “Oh, it’s just you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessica smirked, arms crossed as she stood in the now open doorway. “Just me? What, are you disappointed I wasn’t someone else?” She chuckled as Az rolled her eyes and pulled her headphones down to rest around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something or are you just gonna give me shit for singing?” Az smirked back, putting the knife back in its sheath. “I’m kinda trying to do my job...” she waved a hand at the half completed document on her computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm no not really...” she sighed and stood up, rolling her shoulders. “Do you know about the Miscreants release party over in Fort Pinta?” Jess internally grinned at how that struck a chord with their newest member, her eyes lighting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah but I don’t dare go since people will probably recognize me.” Az turned around properly, arm on the back of her chair. “Why? You gonna smuggle me in or something?” She barked out a laugh, half forced as she hardly felt humorous anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess raised a brow and shifted awkwardly. “Eh, maybe. I just got an idea but you owe me big if it works.” She grinned and left as quickly as she came, leaving Az wondering what the dark haired rider had planned.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A pair of masks clattered onto the table, looking almost identical to the ones the girls from the Miscreants wore. Az’s gaze shifted up to look at Jess who grinned like a cat that caught the canary. She gently picked one up and felt its plastic exterior, kind of cheap merch but it looked pretty cool she had to admit. Fitting it over her face she turned to look at Jess through the mesh eyeholes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you think? Am I recognizable or can I pass as any other groupie?” She smirks, mask stopping just above her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll look like a groupie alright when I’m done with you.” Jess laughed and punched Az’s shoulder. “Come on, the sun will be setting soon and it’s way more fun at night.” She snatched up the other mask and they headed back to Jess’ room to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too terribly long for the pair to get to Fort Pinta and the night had just begun as they jumped onto the dock from their boat. They made their way over to the party, Miscreants songs filling the air and torch lights created a warm inviting atmosphere. Azalea let out a genuine laugh at the sight of a horse in the center of the dance floor, trying to ignore the pain in her chest at the thought of her own missing half. Jess tugged her over to the cafe, leaving Az glancing in confusion at the empty bar they passed along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try his drinks, they’re horrendous. I almost threw up after getting one.” Jess snorted and bought them both something cold and refreshing. “You wanna jump on the dance floor now or should we sit and enjoy the music?” She sipped at her drink, bright green eyes meeting Az’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I’m good to just sit and enjoy some tunes first, get a feel for the people here. Just in case.” She added and moved to sit as close as possible to the sound system. The two chatted away, forgetting about their Dark Core duties for the night. Eventually Jessica leaves to join the rest of the bodies mingling and moving on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az slowly loses herself to the music, bobbing her head away and finding peace in the night she hasn’t felt in a long time. However she’s pulled from her reverie when a hand gently taps her shoulder. “Mind if I sit here?” A gentle voice asks, making her freeze before she turns her head to see Lisa’s warm smile. She swallows and nods, gesturing to the spot across from her. “Thanks! I almost missed this event and I’m so glad I was able to get here on the last day.” Lisa made herself at home and looked out across the crowd. Az shifted nervously, stealing glances back at the soul rider.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plan G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft swish of fabric made the magician raise his head, grin on his lips as someone entered the fortune telling tent. “Ah welcome, and what fabulous fortunes can I divine for you today… oh, it’s the dragoness!” His grin grew even wider as Az’s emerald glare settled on him.</p><p>“Stuff it you clown.” She sighed and took a seat across from him, setting a heavy hand on the table. “I don’t have time for pleasantries, the Keepers are on my ass and I suspect they’ll be attempting some kind of desperate move soon.” She rubbed her temple in frustration, elbows digging into the pink cloth.</p><p>“Aw you wound me mon cherie...” Ydris put on a look of hurt, hand on his chest. “But I suspect you have a plan, particularly one I would be in favor of for you to fall back to me.” His frown flipped into a mischievous grin.</p><p>Az sighed and gave him a curt nod. “Yes, I do. You want Garnok out of Pandoria, I want access to his power.” This immediately got the ringleader’s attention and he leaned forward. A small dark smile split across Az’s face. “I believe you have a way of thinning the space between our two realities… enough to let Garnok slip through.”</p><p>Ydris sat back, genuinely surprised as he contemplated what she was proposing. He remained silent for a moment, mulling it over before he spoke. “You do realize you could be dooming your reality much like mine, correct?” Az gave a slow nod, crossing her arms as she sat back. Ydris hummed softly in thought, tapping his chin. “Yes… I do believe I could put something together...”</p><p>“I need it to activate only via my magic, lock it to me somehow. Also easily portable… that clock was a bitch to carry and use.” Az muttered the last part before she let out a sigh and rubbed her face again. “I will deal with Garnok in this world if I bring him into it. We have the book and I’ve been learning more than the druids ever taught me.” She waved a hand dismissively. “The only thing I’m missing is Eversong.” She sighed and she hid her face in her hands, elbows sliding across the tablecloth.</p><p>“Fierce dragoness, you will find him.” Ydris let a small smile crossed his lips as for once he felt a genuine twinge of empathy. “I’ve foreseen it cherie, one way or another you two will meet again.”</p><p>Az looked up from her calloused hands, raising a suspicious brow. “You’re not fucking with me.” Ydris shook his head, smiling and she sighed, “I hope you’re right” she murmured softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confrontation, Eldritch, One Last Hope, The End? & Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four soul riders and their companions stuck together, knocking aside any goons who dared to get in their way. If they could remember their past lives it would have felt like old times. This plan was madness but without Fripp’s guidance the rebuilt druids felt backed into a corner. Sands was dead and with a new leader the dark riders would be at their weakest. Their last chance at saving the world was on that rig, if they could get the book and deal with some of the dark riders then maybe they’d still succeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However as the group of Aideen’s </span>
  <span>champions </span>
  <span>came to a halt the last thing they expected was to see a familiar face. Brandishing long silver blades with multiple matching knives along her legs, the new leader of Dark Core faced them. “So nice of you to come visit… too bad you’re too late!” Az allowed her hair to alight in rage, her eyes glowing like the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Azalea, please don’t do this!” Lisa cried out, heart breaking at the sight of her lost love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az’s burning eyes squinted in suspicion. “Why not? None of you ever came for me! Not like your precious little sun princess...” she pointed one of her blades at Anne, making her horse startle backwards and Concorde whinny in fear. “You all left me to rot in the druids’ hands… THEY KILLED EVERSONG DAMNIT!” She screamed at them, hair flaring up and the horses all shying away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Alex shouted, sending a bolt of lightning right into Az’s chest. She was thrown backwards, one of her swords clattering on the metal floor. Lisa and Linda gasped, looking at Alex with shock.  “We didn’t know!” Alex cried out, circling her ex-friend who was already on her feet, but couldn’t reach the blade between her and Tin-Can now. “They told us you were dead! Both of you!” Alex motioned for the other riders and they took off into the oil rig. Before Az could do anything the lightning rider was again between her and her target. “If you want to get to them you’re gonna have to go through me… Azzy.” She growled out, letting another orb of lightning sizzle in her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az took the opportunity to grab her sword back, narrowly missing another bolt aimed for her head. “Oh I see you’re not playing around anymore...” She taunted, stepping back from the furious horse and rider. “Well I suppose it’s time for me to stop holding back.” With a flick of her wrists oil streaked down her blades from the hilts and then flames followed suit.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The battle between Dark Core and the Keepers of Aideen raged on for longer than Az could ever expect. Of course however, for Az it wasn’t just a single battle each time. Each death meant her coming back from the excruciating pain and trying to outsmart her enemies. Alex might have not been trying to kill her but Az knew all too well how rage could twist your perception. Sometimes it was a blade in the back from one of the druids, ripping her mind back to her first death and reset in Valedale so long ago. She grew increasingly mentally exhausted, each battle, each death taking its toll upon her. Yet her enemies were always renewed, coming at her with all the vigor they had from the start as they never experienced the twenty other times they failed as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az was losing hope and running out of options especially as she wasn’t willing to go through with killing the soul riders. Their betrayal still hurt but in the end they truly were innocent in this mess. She swallowed as she gripped the small stone hanging from her neck. Maybe it was time, maybe it was worth it. If it went wrong she could just reset after all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could change her mind Azalea ripped the stone off its chain with a scaly hand and activated it, pouring her magic into its trigger. The battle ceased as a sudden rumbling shook the entire oil rig and the sound of water rushing into a vortex filled the occupants’ ears. Suddenly tentacles flung up around the platform, some slamming onto the rig itself. Az grinned manically, her heart thudding in her chest as she reached out to one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light surrounded her as the tentacles withdrew and a massive body began expanding across the rig. Dark Core goons and druids alike ran screaming from the eldritch visage that now covered most of the platform. The druids rushed back to their boats as the Dark Core workers raced for safety of the interior of the rig. Massive tentacles slammed down on the metal, causing it to groan from the stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing curled around the majority of the rig was a massive red and purple dragon, its body covered in a multitude of eyes and tentacles. Its long serpentine body stretched disturbingly across the metal, shoving anyone unlucky enough to be in the way off the platform into the roiling waters below. The soul and dark riders collectively stared in fear and awe of massive creature. Its head turned towards the assembled soul riders, snorting fire from its nostrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god Azalea… what have you done?” Lisa murmured, wide green eyes staring up at what used to be her love. She felt Starshine’s nose against her leg as he pulled her attention back and motioned towards the ship. “It’s crazy but yeah, we should try it...” she muttered, taking a deep breath before the two raced back to the ship with the remaining soul riders not far behind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Lisa you’re crazy! That’s not Azalea anymore, it wasn’t even her before she transformed into that… that THING!” Anne tried to stop her friend from picking up the paint foal but paused as the star soul rider looked back at her with hard eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is her. She’s lost.” Lisa’s mouth was in a tight hard line and her voice left no room for argument. She looked over to Alex. “Do you have the fragment?” The other blonde rider nodded, equally shocked by Lisa’s shift. “Hand it over.” She took the shard from Alex and stuffed it securely in her jacket. “Help me get him up on Starshine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the foal was positioned securely on the other horse’s back Lisa mounted up and took the reins in her hand. “I am going back out there and I’m going to try and get through to her. You guys can stay here if you don’t trust me but I think this is gonna need us all. Right Linda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon rider had a nervous frown on her lips but nodded. “I mean… this adds up to my vision.” She glanced at the other two riders</span>
  <span> before adding, </span>
  <span>“I trust you Lisa.” Another rumble outside the ship pulled Anne and Alex from their questioning stares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, before she takes down the whole rig!” Lisa urged Starshine forward and was glad to hear her friends following close behind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The four riders and their precious cargo leap from the ship, their horses’ hooves thundering across the metal grating drowning out the shouts following them. As they returned to the rig their vision was engulfed by the massive red and purple creature thrashing before them. Tentacles splayed out, its many eyes blown wide and it emitted an aura of pure rage. Lisa swallowed as she directed the group to stop before what remained of her long lost love. Standing at the front, she shouted to Azalea as she carefully held the wiggling paint foal still behind her. As soon as the dragon caught sight of the group her head swung around and she hissed loudly. Tentacles slid closer, threatening to snap up each horse and rider before Lisa nudged Starshine so Azalea could see Eversong. The foal let out a whinny at the sight of his other half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragoness’ tentacles froze and her head leaned in closer to examine the little lost foal. Lisa stood motionless as the jaw that could swallow her whole came closer. Her heart thundered in her chest and she could feel Starshine tensing to run beneath her. A massive breath of air sucked in before she felt hot air blow out over her and the others. Slowly she pulled the fragment of Aideen’s light out of her pocket and rested it against the hypnotized dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out to her sisterhood, mentally holding their hands as she let instinct take over. Her magic and soul wanted to do one simple thing: heal. Aideen’s light shone brightly, lighting up the night and turbulent sea below them. The dragonness glowed so brightly none could look upon her body as she began to disintegrate into sparks. As the magic dissipated Lisa opened her eyes to see Azalea’s body returned to normal and laying upon the wet metal floor. Above her floated a pair of lights that still stung her eyes. From behind her another light began to shine and she had to partially block her eyes to make it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three lights gathered together above the unconscious rider’s body before glowing even brighter and shooting up into the sky and blinking out of sight. Lisa took a deep shaky breath, looking back at her sisterhood and the now sleeping foal on Starshine’s back. She smiled and received equally nervous but relieved grins in return. Slowly Tin-Can walked forward and Alex moved the unconscious Azalea up onto his back. The soul riders walked carefully across the half broken rig to the ship that was still miraculously anchored close by.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A tug on the string to her soul forced Azalea to awaken, snapping up from the cot she was on as though possessed. Her eyes flew to the druids trying to pull Eversong away from her and his fearful features pushed her back into a blind rage. Her hair lit up into flames and were it not for Lisa grabbing her the druids wouldn’t have left with their lives or faces intact. Carefully she calmed the raging dragoness down and Eversong ran back to his soulmate. Lisa’s hands left her arms as Az embraced the foal, tears falling down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we leave them together?” One of the cloaked figures whispered, flinching as an emerald eye glanced up at him with a look that could kill. The other druid nodded their head and the pair left the room with only a worried glance to Lisa. Said musician looked nervously back at Azalea who had fallen onto the cot and Eversong nudged her worriedly. Lisa approached carefully, not touching the foal just in case it set off Az again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The life in her seemed to drain as Eversong was safe once more and her head fell back to the rough pillow that had been supporting it. Lisa looked to Eversong who was now gazing up at her. She smiled and held a hand out, letting him nuzzle her as he nickered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry… I’ll keep an eye out for you two.” Lisa murmured softly before taking a seat again and watching the foal make himself comfortable on a blanket beside his soulmate’s bed. She sighed and picked up her guitar, having brought it with her to help with morale before and hopefully after the mission. Now all she wanted to do was fall back into that good old peaceful place when she used to sing Azalea to sleep back before it all went wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa began with the starting chords before she sang softly to the lonely little room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m passing time… daydream away from it all...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost and Broken, After Thoughts & Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azalea sat on her bed gently petting the small foal’s head laying in her lap, chains clinking softly with each stroke. She looked up as the door’s locks clicked and a druid allowed Lisa in. She smiled and nodded to them before the door shut behind her. Lisa looked over to the imprisoned young woman sitting on the bed, her smile turning sad. “Hey there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Az can’t help but smile a bit and she pats the bed, inviting Lisa to join her. Eversong nickers softly and rubs against her leg as she sits down before returning to rest his head in Az’s lap. They remained quiet for a while, it was the first time Az felt awake and strong enough to sit up since the ordeal on the oil rig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa cleared her throat softly. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here...” She murmured, staring down at her hands or anywhere other than the runed shackles around Az’s wrists. “The others wouldn’t listen to me about trying to sneak you away.” She glanced at Az’s face but her expression was a complete emotionless mask. She opened her mouth to say more but decided against it and looked back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming softly in thought Az continued petting Eversong’s soft neck, chains still clinking. “I don’t blame them.” She started, “I would feel the same.” She sighed, pausing momentarily before continuing. “I’m surprised you’re still seeing me.” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes however and quickly fell flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s heart hurt as she looked at the imprisoned rider. “I know you better than anyone else… I uh...” she swallowed, not wanting to say she doubted herself now. Az looked away, seemingly connecting the dots regardless. Lisa rummaged in her pocket, pulling out a small trinket. “I know you were lost.” She set the compass pendant down in Azalea’s hand. “You still are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Az’s fingers closed around the sterling silver and her other hand gently gripped Eversong’s small fluffy mane. Tears stung at the edges of her eyes and she shut them tightly to try and stop them from falling. Lisa’s hand held her closed one as she took in a deep breath and Az couldn’t stop the sob that escaped. “I’m still a prisoner...” she whispered. “I was trapped in my hate and rage… now I’m just physically trapped again.” She felt Lisa’s arms wrap around her and she never wanted to leave them. Regardless of if their old feelings meant anything she suddenly felt so safe being held by the singer. “I don’t even know how I could return to normalcy after this...” she sniffled, feeling Eversong’s velvet nose pressing against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find a way Az...” Lisa murmured, squeezing her gently. “I swear I’ll find a way to free you.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper and the ex-dark rider nodded.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Of course the druids would get to you first...” she murmurs softly, petting Eversong’s soft foal face as he lets out a small snort. “I mean if I had just thought about it for a second they’re the only cob breeders on the island...” she sighs and opens her eyes back up to stare into Eversong’s duo colored ones. A smile crosses her lips at the sight of his matching emerald green orb, just like her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you knew what I did to find you...” she sighed and felt tears begin to form. “You’d be so ashamed...” she choked out, a grimace taking over her features as she tried to hold in her emotions. Eversong nickered softly and pressed his small head against her, pulling her back from her dark thoughts. She cupped his face, so small and so different than the Eversong she knew but it was still him. “I’m so sorry… I used you to justify such horrendous things. Anything was worth it to get you back...” She sobbed and leaned down to gently wrap her arms around his neck, careful not to hurt the still small foal. Az felt his soft nose nuzzle against her and smiled as he nibbled at her ears, trying to get her to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah you cheater!” She finally let out a giggle, moving back so he couldn’t reach the sensitive and ticklish flesh. “Not fair...” she booped his tiny nose but for once a genuine if small smile crossed her lips. “I love you more than anything...” She whispered and watched as he nuzzled against her hand before looking up at her with those big blue and green eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Since Azalea’s recapture by the druids they had shown no signs of letting the rider and her soulmate go. Lisa tried everything she could to convince them but not even the other soul riders agreed with her. It angered her to see them treating her friend like a wild animal, something that couldn’t be controlled and tamed so she was locked in a cage. Of course Lisa understood why the others didn’t trust her but they didn’t know what she went through. They didn’t want to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all of them Anne should have been able to relate the most after losing Concorde but even she seemed to struggle with reconnecting with the filly. Lisa couldn’t see herself falling as far as Az did but she knew of the pain when she had been separated from Starshine. She remembered how mad it drove her to be locked in Pandoria. Most of all Lisa feared the experience had hardened the sun rider’s heart but she wouldn’t allow that to happen to her. She was the element of the stars, she would heal what was hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa paused outside the newer cottage that acted as Azalea’s prison. It was late, enough so that the day shift was getting ready for bed and the night shift was just getting up. She clenched her fists and made a break for it. The spare key clicked in the lock and she let herself inside. The interior was neat and tidy as always, looking like an average home to anyone unaware of its use. Eversong was looking at her with his huge duo colored eyes, the moonlight shining on the white patches of his fur making them almost shine. Lisa smiled and lifted a finger to her lips to shush him as she quietly moved closer. She let the foal nuzzle her hand before she kneeled at the bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azalea was sound asleep for once, likely having one of her first peaceful dreams in a long time. The musician smiled and wished things could go back to normal and that Az was back home in Mistfall instead of trapped here. A gentle nudge and the sound of sniffing brought Lisa out of her thoughts as Eversong was inspecting her coat. She pet the foal’s head and gently nudged his nose out of the way. Pulling the fragment of Aideen’s light from her pocket Lisa stared at it, her mind wandering again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa didn’t think of herself as a miracle worker but something happened back on the oil rig and she knew she was the conduit for it. She just prayed maybe Aideen had one last trick up her sleeve and given enough magic she could maybe make another miracle happen. Taking a deep breath she rested her hand on Eversong’s shoulder and focused on the sleeping young woman before her. Lisa’s heart still hurt for Az and she knew the rider needed to be healed, somehow, someway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped the shard tightly, ignoring how it dug into her palm she poured her magic, her soul and her desire to heal into it. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes shut tight against the blinding light as energy whipped through the cottage. Lisa knew she might not be getting out of here unnoticed but she no longer cared. She opened her eyes and looked down at the small foal beside her, his eyes glowing white like the fragment in her hand. She could feel his innate star magic mingling with her own and their desire to heal, to save the one laying upon the bed directed the chaotic whirlwind of magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa felt more than saw Azalea looking at her, looking back she couldn’t really see anything when it happened as the entire cottage was brighter than the midday sun. When her sight was restored there was no sign of horse or rider. The shackles that had held her back were a disintegrated pile upon the bed and she smiled even as the druids rushed in to grab her by the arms and haul her out. Her lost love was safe, she could feel it and she knew they wouldn’t dare do anything to a soul rider. Faintly in the back of her mind she felt Starshine’s panic course through their bond. Things would work out though, Garnok was gone, Aideen and Nimbus released and now Azalea was finally free again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>